Fight For An ExSister's Hand
by Magicalflame
Summary: Harry and Draco are twin brothers and have the entire female population of Hogwarts chasing after them. They are the coolest and hottest guys there but there is a little problem. Hermione is their younger sister amd they have a huge sister complex
1. Glimpse OF How the reltionship is like

Fight for a Ex-Sister's Hand

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, will never cries

Summary: Harry and Draco have the entire female population of Hogwarts running after them. They are the coolest and hottest twins there but they have a little problem. Hermione is their 2 years younger sister and they have a huge sister complex over her. What happens when they learn Hermione is adopted?

Ages:

Harry & Draco: 15 years old

Hermione: 13 years old

"Hermione! You have to get up!" shouted Harry laughing at his younger sister's headstrongness (AN: is that even a word? lol). Hermione just clutched his arm even harder.

"I don't want to!" mumbled Hermione.

"Come on Mione!" whispered Draco. The handsome twin brothers looked at each other. Draco gently lifted Hermione's head while Harry lifted her legs off his bed. Moving slowly, they walked to the boys' bathroom making sure, no one was in there, and pour cold water on Hermione's head.

"Cold!" shouted Hermione waking up instantly. At the sudden movement, Draco and Harry lost their grip and Hermione's bottom met the floor (AN: that's so going to hurt later lol)

"That hurts!" moaned Hermione, rubbing her butt.

"Sorry lil sis," said Harry & Draco together. "But you wouldn't get up."

"Well, sorry I don't get up at 5:00 pm just to practice." muttered Hermione sarcasm dripping like honey.

10 Minutes Later:

"Wow! The sunset is so pretty!" shouted Hermione on her Lightening Arrow broom (the latest one). She was now dressed in baggy jeans (Harry's) and a black spaghetti strap tank top which had "Protective Brothers' Lil Sis Don't Touch" in gold glitter. Her 6th year older brothers laugh at her childish mind.

"Now are you glad we got you up?" asked Draco. He was on his Thunder Bolt broom and fly next to her.

"Of Course! Thanks!" cried Hermione. "I'm glad that Grandpa Dumbledore (AN: like it?) let me stay in the boys' dorm. Too bad there aren't any 6th year girls (AN: I no that would never happen but it goes better with my story) this semester."

"I know, we're lucky. Now Draco and I can protect you 24 7 with you taking 6th year classes. Our smart little genius" sigh Harry ruffling her hair as he slide next to the other side of Hermione on Firebolt. "We better get down or we'll be late to breakfast."

Ok! How was it? Bad, terrible? Review! Just to tell you this chapter was only to give a hint of the relationship between Hermione and her brother. Also this is not an incest fic! She's adopted!


	2. Meeting their friends and Family

Fight for Ex-Sister's Hand

Alex: I'm back! Ok! I'm so glad I got reviews for this fic . Also Taylor is here! Yay!

Taylor: I have to go. Bye.

Alex: Taylor! You just got here! You can't leave me on my own, writing and update these stories!

Taylor: I promise I'll help you next time.

Alex: Ok. pouts

Tiger Witch: Thanks! You're my first review for this story! hugs

ReviewGoddess: Glad, you like our (mine at the moment) story.

Dragon: Thanks for the questions! You helped me in thinking more into the story details. As for the answers to them, you just have to read on.

Also for every one: reread chapter one, I accidentally made some mistakes and had to rewrite it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Wah!

"I'm so hungry!" complained Harry as his siblings were trying to keep up with him on the way to the Great Hall. When they were finally there, all the students looked at them. Girls were swooning at the twins while the boys glared at their girlfriends. Most of the boys had hearts in their eyes when Hermione reach their sight. With her bouncy silky dark brown curls and sparkling chocolate brown eyes, she turned lots of heads. But she didn't notice much of it with her overprotective brothers so she just thought the guys were merely very kind. Draco glared at the boys while smirking at the girls. His blonde hair, stormy gray eyes which only soften at his 'baby' sister drew many girls to his bad boy attitude and playboy personality. Putting his arm around Hermione's shoulders, Harry led her to the Gryffindor table (AN: Are you happy now Dragon?)Harry had tons of girls charmed with his messy black hair and glittering emerald eyes but still the only girl that had his heart was his lil sis.

"Hey Hermione!" shouted Ron Weasley. He didn't have female population but he wasn't ugly.

Hermione and Ron were pretty close friends which made the twins hate him even more. Not only was he chummy with their precious sister, they had found out that he had a crush on her.

"Hey Ron!" called Hermione running up to him, giving him a hug which earn him glares but did he care. No way!

"What's up Weasel" said Draco and Harry in unison.

"Hello Harry! Hi Draco!" exclaimed Ron happily, ignoring the nasty stares from Harry and Draco. " Do you know when Quidditch practice is?"

"Shouldn't you know you know that? Alicia(AN: did I spell it right?) just told us yesterday!" sneered Draco.

"Um…, I forgot." said Ron face turning as bright red.

"Don't remember, I forget things that I just learned too. Its tomorrow." reassured Hermione glaring at Draco.

"Thanks! I got to get to class, if I'm late for History of Magic again, Professor Binns will have my head" said Ron jumping up and grabbing his bag.

"We better go too" sighed Harry seeing most of the students were leaving. Hermione grabbed a cream cheese covered bagel while Draco a powdered donut.(AN: I'm just getting hungry writing this down.)

"Come on!" shouted Hermione waiting for Harry to grab a apple.

After 5 Minutes of Running and Huffing:

"Ah! The Potters (An: Better Dragons, you're lucky Taylor likes your ideas.)Are has finally arrived! Always wanting to make a grand entrance?" smirked Snape.

"Sorry Uncle Severus." replied Hermione clueless to how mad Snape was to be called that in front of all his students. Harry seeing the trouble brewing in their uncle's eyes, dragged his lil sis and twin to their seats.

Draco sat with Hermione while Harry sat on the left of Hermione with Dean Thomas.

"Ok, the person sitting next to you will be your partner unless I decide to change it" said Snape almost hauntingly. "Begin the potion on the board."

As the students, Hermione saw a swan flying in her direction. Knowing Draco would take it if he said it, (she may have been childish but she did know her brothers were too protective.) she grabbed it.

Meet me after class. I got something to ask you.

-Ron

Finally another chapter is done! I hope you liked it. If you have any suggestion, I open to them. Member Reviews more chapters quicker. I think I'm going to update once a week. How's that sound? If you don't like this chapter, you can blame Taylor, she won't help me! Plz review!


	3. Hermione's Past

Alex: Hey! Taylor still can't get to a computer. TT Thanks for reviewing everyone! Don't forget to vote! As lilchica found out, you can vote more than more one person though 1 is recommended.

DADA Teachers:

Sirius Black: 1

Victor Krum: 11

Gilderoy Lockhart: 0

Remus Lupin: 0

Alastor Moody: 0

Nymphodora Tonks: 0

How Hermione finds out about adoption (AN: I'm only going to twist the winning vote a little coughmaybecough

Overhearing: 1

Letter: 0

Told: 1

Remember if you don't see one you like, tell me what you think should be there.

Now to on to the story:

Free Period (Last Class of the day)

Gryffindor Common Room

"Hey Ron! What did you want to talk to me about?" asked Hermione. She was clueless to Ron's nervous face and the beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Uh. Well. I was wonder uh willyougooutwithme?" asked Ron who speak so fast that Hermione couldn't understand.

"Could you repeat that slowly?" requested Hermione.

"Will you go out with me?" repeated Ron slowly.

"Of course. I'll get my jacket (AN: It's winter and Hermione went out or been asked out because of her brothers so she's naive)." said Hermione cheerfully. She ran upstairs.

Ron, mind absorbing what just happened shouted, "Bloody Hell!"

"Now, now Weasel language." sneered Draco who had seen the paper swan despite Hermione's swiftness. "Did our cute lil sister break your heart? Good for her!"

"She refused you so why don't you leave her alone?" questioned Harry.

"It's your fault that she misunderstood. You protect her so much when she goes into the real world she'll get hurt worse than if she learns now." blamed Ron.

"How dare you!" shouted Draco running up to Ron and punched his stomach. Ron fought back by kicking his leg forcing Draco on the ground. Harry grabbed Ron's arm from hitting Draco. He kneed Ron in the place that the sun don't shine. Ron fell to the ground clutching the wounded body part. Harry was going to kick Ron but a hand grabbed his. It was Hermione back from the separate room in the boys' dorm with her glitter blue (AN: if you think Hermione wears too much blue, you should see my closet! Blue is my favorite color ) and gold windbreaker.

"Harry, what's going on?" questioned Hermione.

"Well, uh…" started Harry but was cut off by Hermione.

"Never mind, I don't care. Help me get Draco and Ron to Madam Pomfrey." asked Hermione who has put Draco's arm over her shoulder and led him to the entrance. Harry, sighing, led Ron to the door.

After lot of yelling and nasty potions:

Draco and Harry were sitting on Draco's bed after Hermione fell asleep.

"Hey Harry, do you think the Weasel was right?" asked Draco.

"About us protecting Hermione? No way! Hermione is too innocent and pure to be left unprotected." said Harry.

"We promise mum that we would too." said Draco pulling out an old picture. A beautiful blonde with sparkling green eyes like Harry's was holding a cute 1 year old Hermione, kissing the top of her head. The 4 year old twins were on both sides of their mother. A handsome black haired man with silver eyes was hugging all four of them. Their father had been killed trying to protect them. They were shopping at Diagon Alley when another of Voldemont's raid. While their father fought with him, Lily Potter, knowing she would die made the twins promise to protect their baby sister before getting hit by the Killing Curse. Surprisingly when the wand was aimed at the baby crawling on her dead mother's corpse, the spell turned its course back to Voldemort. An explosion of light was seen for miles but the twins and Hermione didn't leave unmarked. Harry had a lightning bolt on his forehead while Draco's was on his right arm. Hermione was 'given' a scar much more intricate. It was a diamond with a heart inside it and sideways lightning bolts came out from the sides of the diamond going all around Hermione neck. The diamond was placed on the base of her neck making it look like a choker tattoo (AN: always wanted one!).

"I miss them." said Draco.

"Me too." said Harry.

"They would have been proud of Hermione and us. We should keep shielding Hermione from the evils of our world until the last breath we have escapes our lungs. That's was they would have wanted or at least Dad would anyway. Remember that time when Hermione first started learning how to walk. We hovered over her until mum yelled at us. Said that she'll never learn with us picking her up every time she fell." said Draco.

"Yup! We Potter boys are always protective of our girls." said Harry smiling at the happy memories. "That's what Dad always said."

Harry let out a loud yawn with Draco following it.

"Lets get some sleep and talk tomorrow. OK?" asked Draco.

"Sure." answered Harry.

How was that? Sorry for another short chapter. I'm still learning . Review n Vote!


	4. DADA teachers

Alex: I'm back! Sorry for the long overdue update ; I had it all written up in my notebook but didn't have enough time to type it. The votes are in and the results are:

Sirius Black: 2

Victor Krum: 2

The rest are 0, don't feel like typing all the names.

Overhearing: 2

Told: 1

Twins find out and try to hide: 1

Don't worry; the votes are going to turn out better than they sound right now though I'm kinda disappoint that so little people voted. Thanks for all who voted through .

Next Day: Defense against the Darks Arts Class

First Class of the Year

Gryffindor & Slytherin

"Come on Harry! We're going to be late and I want to see who the new teacher is!" shouted Hermione.

"Alright I'm coming! Why is it that you can't be as excited about Quidditch practices?" questioned Harry who was trying to put on his robe while trying to catch up with his sister who was dragging his twin along.

"I already told you. Classes are much more important!" Hermione said for the one millionth time in a tone which could be used to explain why rain was wet to a very young child. They finally arrived and sat in the front with Hermione in the middle of the two. The teacher arrived just after them but he was turned around so they couldn't see his face (AN: He has a male's build that why they knew it was a guy.).

"Hello class, I'm going to be your teacher for the rest of the year." The teacher turned around. Hermione gasped, staring at her ex-boyfriend, (AN: drum roll) Viktor Krum (AN: Don't worry, Sirius will be in this story soon .) Harry and Draco glared at the man who had broken their little sister's heart (AN: I'll explain later.). If looks could kill, Viktor would have died a painful death.

"Alright, take out your books and open to Chapter 5 and start reading. We're going to have duels after you're done to see what you know so far."

Viktor notice that as the class was starting their assignments, girls from both of the 2 houses sneaked glances at the twins and him. An old thought to be bury feeling flared up as he saw some of the more daring boys and Ron look at Hermione when the twins won't. Some things just didn't change.

15 minutes after:

"Everyone done?" seeing all the nods Viktor continued. "Ok, everyone will be paired up with someone in a different house. Harry Potter will be with Pansy Parkinson, while Draco Potter, May Belle Flint (Flint's little sister)." After pairing everyone else up, Hermione was partner less with there being an odd number of students so she would duel Viktor Krum. (AN: Taylor has my Latin dictionary so I can't make up spells. I found out that most of the spells J.K. Rowling uses are Latin words.) After the duels, most of the class was tired. Harry had beaten Pansy quickly seeing as how she barely did anything but try to feel him up (yuck!). Draco had the same results. Everyone had finished except Hermione and Viktor who were closely matched. All of the sudden, Viktor sent a spell at Hermione while Hermione had lost her wand.

"Shield!" shouted Hermione and a blue orb surround her and absorbs the spell. The entire class looked at her while she just stared at her hands. Loud sounds started up as the class period ended. Students stood up and walked out, all on their mind Hermione's display of magic.

Lunchtime

Great Hall

"That was an interesting class today. I don't know why I even shouted shield. It was strange that bubble thing surrounded me, kinda like wandless magic (AN: is that what it's called?)." commented Hermione.

"I know. How dare that overgrown duck pair up with him. Why is he even here?" added Draco.

"Same here, I don't like the way he looked at you." replied Harry.

"You don't like it if anyone even looks at me, let alone in a weird way. But it is strange that he quit Quidditch just teach at Hogwarts. " Said Hermione.

"Rumors say that he's here for you." said Ron sitting down in across from her.

"That better not be true." Draco practically growled.

"Let's just hurry and eat up. Don't you guys want to get to practice first?" Questioned Hermione reaching for a brownie and take a large bite Ron following Hermione's lead with big drumstick.

"Thanks for reminding me" said Ron with his mouth full.

"Gross." Hermione made a disgusted face.

At the Quidditch field

Hermione scooped dangerously near the ground before head up, chasing the snitch (AN: anyone see that one coming?) while the twins practice hitting the Bludgers. Before Hermione, had started school Harry had been seeker but she had prove she was slightly better.

"Alright team, Get down." Called their team captain, Angelina Johnson (AN: is that her name?). "We have a Quidditch match on Slytherin on Saturday 2 day from now. The team got a new seeker, named Blaise Zabini, heard he's pretty good. He bought the entire team new brooms but remember its skills that wins the game not fancy brooms. Ok! Now get showers and get some rest and practice! Hurry, you guys look and smell like a pack of rabid wolves."

With that, everyone laughed and headed to the showers.

"Hi Draco." said a sweet voice. It was a Ravenclaw that belonged to Draco's fan club. She was quite pretty with silky chestnut brown locks and sky blue eyes. Her arms wrapped themselves around Draco's chest and she started kissing his neck suggestingly.

"Hello Heather, need some more help on that Potions homework?" asked Draco smirking. "Guys, I'll be back."

With that, Draco walked away with Heather practically melting. Harry and Hermione stared at each other before bursting into laughter.

"Wow, Draco really has a lot of fan. Maybe even more than you." said Hermione in a joking tone.

"No way, everyone knows I'm the better looking twin." said Harry bragging. He puffed out his chest. Hermione burst into another fit of giggles.

"Oh no, I have to go! I promised to help tutor this kid for Professor McGonagall." shouted Hermione looking at her watch. She ran off in the direction of the library.

"Guess I'm all alone." sighed Harry laughing slightly at Hermione with her huge messager bag full of books.

2 Hours later

Hermione was called in to the headmaster's office with the twins.

"Miss Potter and Mr. Potters, please wait outside." said Dumbledore calling out from his office.

"I want my child back!" shouted a man's voice.

"She will always be safe here where she belongs." replied Dumbledore calmly.

"Then we're done." said the man walking out. He had white blonde hair that were past his shoulders and wore expenive robes. Looking at the them, he walked off but not before staring at Hermione, mainly the 'scar necklace'.

"Who was that grandfather?" asked Hermione inncocently, taking a lemon drop and popped it in her mouth.

"Hermione, you didn't have dnner yet." exclimed Draco sounding a lot of a mother.

"Glad to see you're so caring towards your sister," said Dumbledore with a twinkle. "He's no one you need to know. Well, I just wanted to tell you that Hermione, your teachers have been telling me that your grades are just wonderfuland you can do 7th year work. As your headmaster, I ask you if you want to go up a year, you may. Just think about it." said Dumbledore.

I know this is one of the stupidest and dumbest chapter in the world. I just had to tell you that this story isn't dead lol Just review.


	5. Letters & Almost Kisses

Hey! I'm back! Sorry for the waiting but I was busy with my other stories. Check them out! Thanks for everyone that reviewed!

**Responses to my reviewers:**

**Cenagirl: **When I was thinking up the story, it sounded kinda incest like but I didn't want it to be so I decided to put up the no incest thing. Glad you think so too .

**wow:** I'm glad you like this story! Sorry, I didn't find any stories like mine. I guess it's original. I did find some with Hermione getting a twin or something along those lines; you might find some in my favorites. I think it would be more dramatic if the twins knew first but your idea was good .

**noisy lil brat:** Don't die! Lol! Glad you like it so much. I don't have the entire plot and whose family is whose yet so I'm just going to make it up as I go. I might rewrite it after I'm done so it's not as messy.

**mysteriouscharm:** Not exactly. I'm going to explain it in this chapter so keep reading. I know the twins are overprotective but I think it's cute. Don't you?

**Fight for An Ex-Sister's Hand **

**Chapter 5- Letters & Almost Kisses**

"What's that?" asked Hermione watching as 2 identical brown barn owls scooped down and dropped matching yellow envelopes on Draco's and Harry's laps. Before answering, Draco stared at Harry sharing a long glance.

"Nothing important." answered Draco in a rarely used commanding tone. It told Hermione not to push the matter so she didn't. Instead she started piling up her plate full of sugary breakfast foods, like cinnamon French toast. That made Harry and Draco chuckled.

"You eat more than the entire female population put together, yet you have the thinnest body in the whole school." explained Harry, seeing her confused look. Suddenly a beautiful black owl flew next to Hermione's plate and lifted her leg to reveal a pale pink heart covered packet. She took it, giving the owl a piece of the mouth-watering toast and opened it. A cute little teddy bear holding a big red heart tumbled out along with a letter. It read:

My Dearest Hermione,

Even the beauty of the great Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty pales in comparison with yours. Your sparkling melted chocolate eyes make me wish they would stare at me as I do to you. My hands yearn to carcass your silky milk-white skin. The loveliest rose can't even match your red lips. One day I'll tell you who I might be, but until I get the bravery like yours, my identity must stay unknown.

Your Secret Admirer

(AN: that was hard! I never had to write a love letter to anyone before especially for a girl and I hope I never have to )

By the end of the letter, Hermione's face a rosy red and the twins' eyes were burning holes in the teddy bear (not literally).

"Hermione, do you know whose that from?" asked Draco. Hermione opened her mouth to say no but soon another owl dropped something on her lap and right after more owls came. In the end, Hermione was almost buried in scented love letters and presents. Harry and Draco began to dig her out, laughing at the sight and a little bit (ok, a lot) at the letters and gifts.

"That was strange." commented Hermione. She picked up the cute teddy bear from the first letter and hugged it. "I think I'll keep this one. It's so cute!"

"What are you going to do about the others?" asked Harry. Suddenly the pile started to straight out and floated up and disappeared.

"What just happened?" exclaimed Draco.

"I just wished that the letters and gifts would tidy up and get to my room." said Hermione in an awed tone.

"Whatever it was we don't have time to check, we better start getting to class, or we'll be late." said Harry starting to picking up Hermione' bag which was extremely heavier than his.

"You guys have Divination while I have Herbology with the 7th year Ravenclaws." stated Hermione taking her bag from Harry and setting out for the greenhouses.

"Let's go." said Draco in a annoyed tone. He hadn't wanted Hermione to take that class because 7th year Ravenclaw boys outnumbered the girls by a lot and they were, as he put it, horny sex-crazed teenagers who would love to destroy the purity of a innocent girl like Hermione. Harry and Draco got up and started walking towards the tower.

"Hey Draco?" said Harry.

"Yes?" asked Draco.

"Have you ever thought what would happen if Hermione or _them _found out about _it_" asked Harry.

"Yeah, a lot of times." said Draco in a faraway tone.

"What would you do if she found out?" asked Harry.

"She won't! I won't let her!" said Draco.

"But we can't protect her forever." said Harry.

"We can and we will!" shouted Draco lifting Harry up by his collar. His twin had never been the receiving end of Draco's fighting skill and hope he never did. Draco's eyes shone a bright white flame and his hands started to glow a pulsing blue.

"Draco! You have you calm down! Before anyone sees you!" whispered Harry. Draco let him so and the glowing stopped.

"I got to learn to control it better. Sorry." said Draco in a kinda sad way and walked up the ladder to get to the classroom.

Lunchtime

"Hermione, what happened!" asked Harry looking at his sister. Her robes were dusty and her hair messy. Part of her skirt was ripped and she looked like she had been doing something nasty (AN: don't worry, she didn't )

"A boy in my group cut the wrong root of a plant and it went mad. I had to hand on to it until it calmed down and it kept fighting back. My skirt got sagged in one of it's branches and ripped. I;m okay though I feel bad to the boy. He got a weeks detention and a failing mark on the project. Where's Drakie?" asked Hermione using a old nickname of his. When she was little she couldn't say Draco correctly so she called him Drakie.

"He would be mad if he caught you saying that. Well, he's in the dorm changing. Some girl spilled tea all over his robes in Divination." said Harry laughing slightly. The tea was extremely hot and was spilled on his private spot (AN: lol that might have hurt a bit ).

"Oh! I hope he's alright. I need some help on a charms homework so I'll go get him." said Hermione,

"Aw, why not ask me to help?' said Harry pouting.

"Because you don't even take notes in class and anyways Draco's better than you at Charms." said Hermione getting up. She kissed Harry on the cheek lightly before going. Harry blushed.

"Aw, she's so cute! Why am I blushing? Oh no! Bad Harry! She's your sister. Well not exactly but it's still bad!" debated Harry with himself. While Harry was arguing with himself, Hermione walked down the hallway thinking. Her cheeks were a rosy red and she was blushing.

"That was weird. I kissed Harry on the cheeks tons of times but I've never felt like this." thought a confused Hermione. She was so in her thought she didn't see the person in front of her and crashed into him. Lips crashed together and teeth mashed as he held her tightly as they rolled down the stairs (AN: not moving ones!). Hermione grimaced and opened her eyes when all she could see was white blonde hair.  
"Draco?" questioned Hermione.

"Ouch! Yeah, it's me. Your lips are bleeding you know." said Draco getting off of her. His arms were on both sides of Hermione and a by-stander would have taken it as a romance couple. Draco got up, his face a bright red, shouted I got to go, and ran off. Hermione sat up and out loud said that was weird. Touching her lips, they were wet with copper-tasting blood and Draco's saliva. Strangely, her lips were burning hot. A letter lay innocently next to her. It was the letter that Draco had gotten this morning. It was opened and a bit of the paper inside was peeking out. Hermione was curious and took the letter out and begin reading.

Draco,

I'm sorry to have to tell you this but I must. As you know, Hermione isn't your true sister but adopted. You and Harry have to tell her the truth soon. Lucius Malfoy, having seen Hermione, is starting to suspect her true origins. As you also know, you three are part of the prophecy. I suspect Hermione is starting to active it unconsciously. Do not fear it. She will be mad at you but she must get over it. If she doesn't, the world will be doomed. I advice you to tell soon or the results will be terrible. The time for protecting her is ending soon and she must learn to control her powers. Please listen to the words of an old man.

Albus Dumbledore

Hermione stared at the piece of paper. Not knowing if to be angry or relieved that the thoughts clouding her mind earlier weren't as bad and sick now. The only words that passed her mind was oh my Merlin. What did she do? Ran, she ran not knowing where she was headed until she arrived at the place. Sitting down on the side of the lake, she cried. She cried for her so called family lying to her. She cried for not even knowing who her parents were. She cried for everything.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here." said a bone-chilling voice. Hermione turned around. All she saw was pale bony skin before her world became black.

Sorry, I have to end it so fast but I've been up until 4 a.m. and I'm so tired! Also sorry for the kinda kissing things, but I thought I was losing the romance part. I'll try to update soon! Reviewing with make the chapters come faster!


	6. Family Secrets & Childhood Friends

Hey everyone! That's right! You're getting another chapter . I found out that those of you, who review my story in "anonymous mode", I don't get e-mails that tell me about them. So sorry if I hurt anyone's feelings by not responding! Just review again and I'll respond this time . On a darker note (usually it's on a lighter note lol), I've been getting some rude reviews for my stories. I think that's extremely disrespect and seeing as how some of those people don't even write stories, I think it's shameful for them. So all of those rude reviewers, I just have one thing to say, FUCK OFF! No one is making you read this so if you don't like it, don't read it and review about how bad it is.

**Responses to My Reviewers: **

**mysteriouscharm:** You might be right! Lol! Love your username .

**Blood Tears Dying Angel 0previously magic and sparkle0:** I think I'm starting to like writing cliffies. Lol! Sorry. I'm not sure, would you?

**Lusien: Well sorry! No need to be rude! You know no one is making you read this! **

**sarklover826:** Glad you like it! Yes, both Draco and Harry have crushes on Hermione but not yet. As for how long they've known, you just have to read on .

**Hyper-Gurll: **You mean you have a older brother like that! You're so lucky! I've always wanted one. I hate you. LOL Joking! You just have to wait and see .

**Cenagirl:** I hope you like what happened .

**Noisy lil brat:** If you don't like cliffies, then you might not the end of the story. Lol! Yay! You didn't die. Lol.

**Thanks for the reviews! Please keep on reviewing! **

Oh yeah! Can anyone please tell me what ttfn stands for? Enjoy the chapter!

Now on with the story:

**Fight for an Ex-Sister's Hand**

**Chapter 6**

"Harry! Have you seen Hermione?" asked Draco his face still had a light dusting of pink spots.

"Last I saw her was when she went to look for you. I thought you were with her." said Harry, frowning. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" stammered Draco.

"Something happened between you and her." said Harry sternly.

"How do you know?" questioned Draco.

"One, you're stammering. Two, your face is pink." Harry said while counting off with his fingers.

"She kissed me." said Draco his head down.

"She always kisses us." said Harry relived.

"She kissed me on the lips. Well, actually she was going to fall down the stairs so I caught her but then we both fell. Her lips crashed onto mine." blabbed Draco.

"Oh. Where is she?" asked Harry.

"How would I know? I was the one who asked you first." yelled Draco, stress getting the better of him. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and pulled them out again.

"Harry." said Draco in a monotone voice.

"What?" shouted Harry who was getting annoyed.

"Its gone." said Draco in the same tone.

"What is?" asked Harry.

"The letter." said Draco. Harry and Draco looked at each other, both of them thinking the same thing. Hermione must have found the letter and read it. "Harry, what do we do?"

"I don't know Draco. First thing, let's go to Grandpa and see if he can find Hermione." suggested Harry. Draco nodded and they both headed for Dumbledore's office.

**Meanwhile**

"Ouch, where are I?" asked Hermione rubbing her head as if it had been hit by truck. She looked around to see that she was in a very large cage. It was no ordinary square cage. Curving up to meet at the top, it resembled more like a huge birdcage. The wires were a glowing white and were twisted in intricate designs making it look more like an ornament than something to keep a person in. Looking down, she was no longer wearing her Hogwarts robes but a long gown. It had a corset that was covered in a top layer of black heirloom lace with blood red silk ribbons crisscrossing in the middle. The bottom layer was a very dark red that in darker light, it would look more blackish. The dress was so long that it met the ground and more. It was heavy and didn't allow much movement. Her hair had been done into a tight bun on her head with two curls hanging on both sides. A small tiara had been placed on the bun. When her hand went to her neck, a thin metal collar met her fingers. It was disguised as a necklace with little roses decorating it. She laid on a small bed just her size (AN: Hermione is very short.) with black silk bedding.

"You like?" asked the same voice she heard before blacking out. He walked out of the dark corner in the room the cage was in. Wearing a long robs with a hood, Hermione couldn't see anything. It was like he was a shadow in the darkly lighten room. He walked into the cage, bending down to get past the small entrance, before closing the door.

"Yes." stuttered Hermione clearly frighten.

"Good because you're going to be here for a long time. Don't worry I wouldn't hurt my own daughter." said the tall figure.

"What do you mean your own daughter?" questioned Hermione.

"Don't you get it? I'm your father, Tom Riddle. (AN: No idea how to spell his middle name so I could put it in. Sorry. Anyways I bet you weren't expecting that )."said the man taking off the hood of his long robes. It revealed a very handsome young looking man. He had curly black hair and dark blue eyes (AN: Sorry, I have no idea what he looks like and I'm basing him on some fan fiction stories when he doesn't t look like a snake. ).

"If you were really my father, why would you put me in a cage?" asked Hermione still not trust him.

"To keep that foolish Dumbledore away from you and also you looked so cute, my pet. This cage defects any tracking spell." said Tom.

"Don't insult my grand-"said Hermione pausing. She wasn't sure if Dumbledore was even her grandpa if Draco and Harry weren't her brothers.

"Don't worry your pretty little head!" said Tom putting his hands together. "Now I must go. I'll send some of your old childhood friends of yours to play with you."

He left soon after that leaving a confused Hermione.

"Minnie, I missed you so much!" shouted a boy running to Hermione, almost breaking down the door of the beautiful cage. He hugged her so tight, she could barely breathe.

"Mickey (AN: I know, I know. I just finished watch House of Mouse and it was so cute! I'm not very mature but I just love cartoons! Even my little brother is more mature than me and he's 5 years younger. Lol) I think you should let her go. If you don't, we'll lose her for good." said a deep voice chuckling. He examined her and said, "That's sad, Minnie. You'll still shorter than Mickey even though you're 3 years older."

Hermione looked at the one who had hugged her and finally let go. He had unusual bright violet eyes and locks of spun gold that kept getting into them. He looked very handsome and looked in his late teens but a cute smile made his mature face adorable. The other boy, seeming to be his older brother, had piecing baby blue eyes and curly black hair. With a babyish round face, he was very cute and a definite heartthrob. He only looked older because of his height that towered over both Hermione and the other boy and the maturity in his eyes.

"Checking us out, Minnie?" asked the older one smirking. That made Hermione's face burn slightly.

"I heard that her memory was wiped out so she doesn't recognize us." informed the younger looking boy. He stretched his hand and said, "Hi! I'm Michael Zabini or Mickey as everyone calls me now. Do you want to know why?"

"Hi! Sure!" asked Hermione with the same excitement, thanking his hand." She was starting to like them.

"Well, everyone always called you Minnie and since we were almost inseparable, they called us Mickey and Minnie!" explained Mickey happily.

"Oh! Like Mickey and Minnie Mouse. You watch muggle shows?" said Hermione giggling.

"Sure, our dad got interested in Muggle things." said Mickey laughing along with Hermione.

"Your dad should meet Arthur Weasley. He loved Muggle things too." said Hermione smiling. She didn't see the look the two brothers shared.

"I'm Blaise Zabini (AN: In my story, he's the same age as Harry and Draco. ), I had to baby-sit you two all the time. I don't have a nickname and I don't need one." added Blaise seeing the mischievous gleam in both Hermione and Mickey's eyes.

"Minnie! Want to play with me?" asked Mickey.

"Am I allow out of this cage?" asked Hermione.

"Sure, just as long as you don't get out of this room." said Blaise sternly. "You won't try to escape right?"

"Please don't! There's no one to play with and I miss you." said Mickey cutely. He sat down on the bed and snuggled up to her, making his bottom lip out and his eyes wide. This made Hermione's cheeks turn a cherry red.

"I won't." said Hermione with a little sadness. She missed Draco and Harry though she was still a little mad at them.

"Yes! Minnie is staying." shouted Mickey. He turned so his back was to her, indicating a piggy back ride. She got on, smiling slightly. Mickey stood up and started walking.

"I don't think that's such a great idea." yelled Blaise but it was too late. The entrance, being made for someone of Hermione's height, was much too short for Mickey. He hit his head and fell back on Hermione. Seeing as how Mickey was almost twice Hermione's size, she fell and hit her head on the soft fluffy carpet but not so lucky was Mickey falling on her.

"Are you alright?" asked both Blaise and Mickey (after he got off of her).

"What? Who are you? Then again, who are I?" asked Hermione with a confused daze.

Cliffie attack! Lol! I just love keeping you guys on the edge . Hope you like my new characters! Isn't Mickey so cute? I hope you liked this chapter as much as I like writing it. I want your opinion. What pairing would you like to see in the next chapter? Please review! Remember NICE reviews faster updates.


	7. Brothers & Dirty Fire Places

Hey everyone! I totally loved the reviews! Sorry for the long wait! Wow, summer is ending soon. I'm so sad! I won't be able to update as much because I have to take high school classes this year even though I'm not in high school! That totally sucks! So if I don't update for a long time when school starts, don't worry I haven't forgotten my stories! Lol! Also I'm going to New York today and I don't know when I'll be back so I'm sorry if there's going to be another overdue update. Lol I've been bored looking around for some good fan fiction stories. Anyone know any good ones that aren't slash? If so, please tell about it! If you have one that I haven't read and I like it, I'll update the next chapter the next day after I finish reading it!

Responses To My Reviewers:

**MysteriousCharm-** Thanks for the e-mail, you gave me great ideas! Please keep reviewing!

**Cenagirl-** Thanks! Hope you weren't disappointed! I'll try!

**Blood Tears Dying Angel 0previously magic and sparkle0-** Yup! Cliffies are my favorite to write! I love Mickey Mouse! He's so cute! Lol!

**sarklover826- **I know! He is pretty hot! Lol! I was gong to put Lucius Malfoy as the father but Tom Riddle is so much better! Lol Mickey is so adorable!

**noisy lil brat- **I know! I love Mickey! Lol Thanks for the info. Did you like that Tom is her father?

**Hpyer-Gurll-** Just keeping on yours toes don't want this story to get boring! Too bad there's no one I know like Mickey Zabini T.T. Lol! I don't like cliffies either but writing them is fun!

**Cassie-** Thanks! Well I guess I should answer some questions. The twins have known that she was adopted for a while. They only treated her like a sister because they have too but they started to fall for her during the time. Sorry for the author's notes but I can't exactly help it. I like commenting but I'll try to cut down. Don't worry, I didn't think your review was a flame. Lol!

**Fire Sorcerer-** What do you mean slower? I'll try adding more details. Lol So happy its captured you! Lol Sorry, I can't write very long chapters, I'm just too busy. I'll try though! My bro and I both like your username!

**Metamorphmagusgirl- **Thanks! I though so too! Love your username! I'll try!

**roboticruth- **Glad you like it! Lol Thanks for the review!

Now on with the story!

**Fight For An Ex-sister's Hand**

**Chapter 7**

"I'm sorry Harry, Draco. I can't find her." said Dumbledore letting out a sigh. "Are you sure she found that letter?"

Draco nodded sadly. Darks bags hung under his eyes and stood out on his pale skin. Harry was no better. His hair was messy than ever and worry lines on his forehead. Suddenly, a loud alarm stopped in the office and a fairy flew though the portraits. She bowed before speaking to Dumbledore.

"Hermione Potter has been found. She is currently at the Zabini Estate." said the fairy. She bowed once more and flew to her painting of a meadow. As her rose petal dress disappears from the human eyes, Dumbledore looked at the twins, worry shining in his eyes.

"What's wrong Grandfather? She's founded so isn't everything alright?" asked Harry.

"No Harry, it's not. You see the Zabini family has been close to Ton Riddle, Lord Voldemort, for a long time. Remember when we told you that Hermione wasn't your real sister?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, I remember." said Draco nodding along with Harry.

"Well, Hermione was the Zabini children's best friend. They were really angry and would have done anything to get her back if it wasn't for Voldemort's disappearance." explained Dumbledore. "Now that she's back, they'll do anything to keep her. It could be a trap if Hermione is found there."

"WHAT! They could be torturing her right now, with the prophecy, we don't know what they'll do." said Draco.

"Don't worry or do anything rash for that matter. I have the entire Order of The Phoenix on this. Now go back to class and act like nothing has happened. If anyone asked, Hermione is sick in bed with a contagious disease." said Dumbledore solemnly, knowing that Draco and Harry would like heed his words. The twins left, their heads down.

Zabini Mansion

"Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Mickey with a confused look.

"Hermione, is that my name?" asked Hermione.

"Mickey, I think Hermione's got amnesia." asked Blaise.

"Maybe we should go asked Blake what to do." said Mickey, running out. He pulled in a tall boy with sandy blond hair and crystal blue eyes.

"What is it?" said Blake roughly.

"Hermione can't remember anything. She hit her head on the door frame." said Mickey quickly and worriedly.

"Oh! Father isn't going to like this. How could you be so stupid!" shouted Blake angry that his newly found little sister couldn't remember anything. He turned to Hermione and led her to his father.

"Blake, you should know not to enter this room when I'm having a meeting." said Tom Riddle. The death eaters looked up to see what was going on.

"Yes, I do no but Hermione is injured. She doesn't seem to remember anything." said Blake, bowing low.

"That is alright. It goes well with our plan." hissed Tom Riddle. "The Potter twins are arriving soon. Tell Hermione everything I say to tell her."

Blake was hit with a load of information when his father looked him in his eyes.

2 Hours Later

"Ouch! Harry, you're sitting on my head." whispered Draco. They had used floo powder to get to the Zabini mansion. Standing up, they dusted the cakes of ash off their bodies.

"Sirius really has to clean his fireplace more." stated Harry.

"He's your godfather so you tell him that when we get back." said Draco.

"If we get back, anyways, you know he gets angry when someone tells him that something of his is dirty. It's all cause of your godfather, the oh-so-kind bat of a Professor, told him that his rooms were dirty but prefect for a mangy dog." answered Harry. He looked around, taking in the expensive artifacts. He waved a hand at a room close to the one they were in, where voices and laughter rang loudly. Draco walked silently while Harry followed. Suddenly an alarm went off when Harry stepped out of the fireplace. Blaise Zabini rushed in with his brothers and Hermione.

"Hermione!" shouted Draco at the slight of Hermione.

I know! I know! That was the short chapter is the world but I only had 2 hours left before I leave! I'm so sorry! Please don't flame! I promise I'll update as soon as I get back! Please Review!


	8. Engagments Broken and Formed

So many reviews! I'm so happy! I'm so glad that no one flame my ass for that really short chapter, well that is flamed too much. Lol! My trip was fun and I bought lots of things! Yay! Taylor has decided that she doesn't want to write fan fiction anymore so it's only me. T.T Since school has started, you're not going to get much updates being as how I got to study and my teachers are giving me a lot of homework. I have a question. **What is a beta?**

**Responses to My wonderful reviewers:**

**Noisy lil brat: **I think readers hate them, writers love them. Lol! I didn't plan on Tom being a dad but oh well. Glad you like it! Should he be a mean or nice dad?

**Annoyed: What the fuck! I like them and this is my story so shut up you asshole bastard! Don't flame unless you are a writer so don't give me shit! No one is making your read this you idiot! My story so I can do anything I like with it! I don't care if you hate my author note!**

**Sweetblood: **You're too kind! I'm glad you like my stories and I'll try a new story soon! Please keep reviewing!

**SoMe wEirDo**: That's a lot of pleases! Lol! See I updated! Don't worry you didn't scare me!

**Jessierox**: Lol! See I updated! Lol please don't flame me until I'm 55! That's going to be a long time! I'm glad you like it!

**Sarklover826:** That was a cliffie? I had no idea! Why could you sleep? I updated! Aren't you happy? Lol! Hope you like this chapter!

**Cenagirl**: You like cliffies? I promise this one has one! Lol! I was trying to be mean!

**Mysterious charm**: My brother and I always fight so I thought they should too! Lol! Glad you liked it!

**Nicky**: I'm so glad you liked it! That makes me so happy! Harry is just a over-protective brother? Draco with Hermione? Well, I'm not sure. I'm a huge H/Hr fan but I'm also a D/Hr fan! So your just have to wait!

**Golden tears of the Heart**: Your new username is very cute! Yeah, Dumbledore does give good advice despite not everyone listening to them! Lol! Hope you liked my review! Your story is very good!

**Thanks everyone who reviewed! Please keep it up!**

**Now that moment you've all waited for**

**Fight for An Ex-sister's Hand**

**Chapter 8**

Draco and Harry could only stare at their 'sister'. Instead of her usual sweet, pure innocence aura, she looked more like a fallen angel in the long dress that tumbled to the ground. Her face still radiated cuteness and beauty but it was made darker with the boys dressed in black robes surrounding her.

"Hi! How do you know my name? I don't think I know you." stated Hermione confused, worry lines slowly appearing.

"It's okay Minnie." said Mickey hugging her tightly. This made Harry and Draco clutch their wands to the point of it breaking under more pressure. Blaise and Blake Zabini, seeing this, smirked as Mickey snuggled up to Hermione innocently.

"What have you done to her? Why can't she remember us?" questioned Draco threateningly. Blake clicked his tongue at him and shook his pointer finger at them.

"I don't think you're in a position to threaten anyone." said Blake, smirk getting bigger and bigger. "We had done nothing to Minnie. She just bumped her pretty little head on something. It doesn't hurt anymore, does it?"

Hermione shook her head no when Blake turned to her. Blaise snapped his fingers and out came two very large gorilla-like men that looked related to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Yes Blaise?" asked who seemed to be Crabbe's dad.

"Take these two to the dungeon and inform your lord that they're here." instructed Blaise. He didn't have to call his soon-to-be sister-in-law's father his lord so he didn't though he still respected him. The two men nodded and dragged Harry and Draco to the dungeons.

"The dungeons are they bad people?" asked Hermione whimpering slightly.

"Yes, they are but don't worry. I'll protect you." said Mickey protectively and unknowingly also cutely. He hugged Hermione and landed a light but loving kiss on her lips. Hermione put her arms around his neck while his went around her tiny figure, and gave him a sweet long passionate kiss. Blake and Blaise smiled at each other and left the room before they were forced to watch a full-blown make-out.

Meanwhile:

"I knew they would go off." said Dumbledore sighing. The lines in his forehead increased showing his age clearly.

"How could you let the boys go with your fireplace!" shouted Severus Snape at Sirius Black.

"Its not as if I purposely let them, they told me they were going to Hogsmeade to get some Honeydukes candy. With their sister missing, I thought they needed some cheering up. My class was starting and I trusted them." shouted Sirius.

"Only a mangy dog would trust a couple of boys that obsess over their sister who is missing currently!" said Severus smirking. "Where's Remus in all of this. He should be here for his 'goddaughter'."

"You know that he can't. The full moon is here and he is in no condition to help us. Your bat brain and your age are starting to get to you." retorted Sirius. Before Severus could counter that, Dumbledore spoke.

"Enough! Harry and Draco are in big trouble right now and their godfathers are arguing over meaningless things. Now, we must get the Order of the Phoenix together and get them back. Hermione is currently in good hands being as how she is engaged to the Zabini's youngest son, Michael Zabini. I've never met him before but I heard he is very caring and protective to those he loves. Severus, haven't you net him before?"

"Yes, I have. He's called Mickey and I agreed with you. Hermione is safest with him. We must try to get Harry and Draco out. Strangely, his room is full of pictures of Hermione's younger self.

They were best friends despite the age difference and he seems to have fallen for her." answered Severus.

"Michael Zabini, I heard of that name somewhere. Oh! I remember, about 10 years ago that Daily Prophet had that article about Hermione and Blaise's engagement canceled. Blaise was replaced by Michael because of their attraction to each other. Both families didn't care who married her as long as Hermione married one of the sons. Cause a big riot, being a how Michael was engaged to Pansy Parkinson." said Sirius.

Meanwhile:

"Let me go!" shouted Draco struggling uselessly to escape the fat fingers of his captor. Finally he let go and threw Draco against a thick, hard stone cell wall. Harry got the same treatment and landed next to Draco. The cell door was closed and locked as the beefy men disappeared from sight.

"Did you see that guy? He was practically showing off Hermione! Like she's a prize dog!" said Draco angrily.

"Yeah, I did. Hermione can't remember us, can she?" asked Harry softly. He thought of her blank eyes, staring at him. His hands slowly formed into fist. Draco looked in surprise because it was usually the one who fought. Harry didn't fight unless it was needed.

"No, she doesn't know us. In her mind, we're the 'bad people' as that guy told her." said Draco bitterly.

"Hello gentlemen." said Blake's voice. Draco and Harry turned around to see a tall dark figure standing behind Blake, towering over them.

Sorry, it's another short chapter with cliffies! I got to start my pile of homework! Please review and I'll try to update soon! Your reviews made me guilty so I decide to finally update! Lucky you! SO please review and answer my question. What's a beta?


	9. Escaping With A Potion

Hey! That's right! I'm finally updating this story! Lol! My arm hurts a lot and being as how I'm supposed to be in bed, this is going to be another short chapter. Sorry guys!

**Fight for An Ex-Sister's Hand**

**Chapter 9**

"Hello, Harry and Draco." purred dangerously the tall figure. He walked into the little beam of moonlight that shone through the tiny window. Tom Riddle grinned at them. "I hope you like your surroundings, because you're going to stay for a long time. I guess Dumbledore never told you everything about Hermione, did he? Do you know who her parents are?"

"No." answered Harry, Blake forcing him to answer by a well aimed truth telling spell. It wasn't as useful as Veritaserum but it was quite powerful to someone not use to it, such as Harry.

"Of course, that fool of a headmaster would never spoil the prefect angel image of his precious grandchildren. Well the fact is, you know her father pretty well." said Tom gleefully, taking pleasure prolonging the sentence. "I'm sure you've just met her older brother."

Draco, the quicker twin, realizing what was going; his face masked one of surprise and anger.

"No! You can't be!" shouted Draco, his annoyance finally bubbling over. Harry looked at his twin with confusion written all over his face, and then realization dawns slowly.

"Yes, that's right. I'm Hermione _Riddle_'s father." said Tom, stretching Riddle out. He raised his wand and slammed the two boys against the hard stone wall. "Her dearest older brother, Blake, will be your host while I take care of business. He'll make sure your stay here is, shall we say, _breathtaking_."

He turned around and walked off, his cloak bellowing much like Snape's.

"Let me be straight with you. I could care less what happens to you two. All I want is to keep my little sister safe and happy. If that means giving her up, then I'll do it." said Blake looking at them seriously while sighing. His eyes held a affection when he said little sister. "She wouldn't grow up happy here. Father is going to use her powers no matter how much he loves her. He misses our Mother, and Hermione looks a lot like her."

His last sentence held a secret meaning that the twins could barely understand.

"You mean that he would…" started Draco but he couldn't finish his sentence. It was just too disgusting to think and everyone one else in the room understood.

"Are you just going to give her to us?" asked Harry.

"Yes. Hermione, when she was younger, helped me every time Father was mad and he took it out on me. She has a very special gift, if she learns to control them, she'll be very powerful. Please take good care of her." pleaded Blake.

"Of course." answered Draco and Harry in unison.

"I'll warn you, Father doesn't give up easily and Mickey really loves her." explained Blake. "Here, use this and get out of here as fast as you can. Make her drink this; it'll help her remember everything. Give it to her after she gets out. The wards on this place is pretty strong and the potion is be useless."

Along with a map, Blake gave them a small bottle of a bluish sea green potion. On the map was a circled room with Hermione Granger writtened near a dot. The dot was on the bed and blue signaling that she was asleep, or so the legend on the right-hand corner said.

Sorry for this really short chapter with no cliffies even. Lol I'll try to update soon! Please review! I'm competing against Taylor (my co-writer on this account) on who has more reviews on their story. As you may or not know I'm using Hermione- The 5 years old witch while she'll using Draco's Twins which I just turned over to her. Please read and review on Hermione- The 5 Years old and help me and I'll reward you with a lot of chapters and longer ones too! The contest against each other ends December 25 so please review every chapter if you have too.


	10. Finally Back to Hogwarts

Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update! I've been really busy!

**Fight for an Ex-Sister's Hand **

**Chapter 10**

"Hurry and leave!" ordered Blake, pushing them out of the cell. He slipped into a hidden doorway in the wall but not before saying "Take good care of her or I'll make you regret you ever lived."

Harry and Draco slipped out of the door where a sleeping Death Eater snored loudly. The dots that read Harry Potter and Draco Potter moved in sequence with them. Finally they came to a room decorated in blue sparkles; Hermione was written in gold cursive. Silently opening the door, they glided inside. There laid Hermione in a grand cherry world king-sized bed, looking much like a fallen angel. Her dark chocolate locks were spread out about her head, the moon glinting on it like a halo. Fair skin glowed eerily against the black satin sheets as tiny breaths of air puffed out of slightly parted lips. The twins stared in awe of the beauty. The silence was broken when Harry hit a chair as he made his way towards her.

"Ouch!" said Harry softly but loud enough for Hermione to wake up. She rubbed her eyes with balled up hands and looked blankly as them. A thought registered in her mind.

"Ah! What are you doing here? Please don't hurt me!" whispered Hermione, fear poisoning her tone. Draco growled gently.

"Of course we won't hurt you!" shouted Draco, not meaning how harsh it sounded. This didn't help the situation, causing Hermione to panic. Harry noticing this hit her softly on her neck. Hermione fell over like a doll.

"What did you do!" exclaimed Draco.

"Don't worry! She's okay! It's a muggle trick that I read somewhere. Hitting a specific vein on someone's neck will put them though a short period of unconsciousness." explained Harry.

"You read?" asked Draco, his face twisted into a mock shock.

"Shut up Draco! Help me pick her up!" yelled Harry in the highest volume possible that wouldn't wake anyone. Draco pushed Harry over and carried Hermione over to the fireplace. Harry grabbed some Floo powder from a blue box labeled Floo above the mantle.

"Dumbledore's Office!" Harry whispered loudly after throwing in some of the powder. He jumped in and disappeared into the flames. "Where are they!" shouted a loud voice, booming everywhere from outside the door.

"Hermione's door is open! Quick!" yelled Michael, rushing into the room.

Draco, as best as he could with Hermione in his arms, threw the Floo powder in and yelled, "Dumbledore's office!"

He placed Hermione on his lap, holding her tightly as they slid though the twists and turns.

"Stop!" shouted Michael but it was too late. Hermione and Draco were gone, leaving Michael scowling.

"Ouch!" moaned Harry as Draco and Hermione landed on him, Hermione still unconscious.

"Harry! Draco!" greeted Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling like the stars. "I see you disobey my orders but still everyone is safe, I won't give you a lecture."

"Thank you Grandpa!" said Harry. He pulled out the bottle given by Blake and uncorked it.

"Wait! What is that?" questioned Dumbledore.

"Blake gave it to us." said Draco.

"He said it would recover Hermione's memory if she drank. We couldn't give it to her because of the wards at Zabini mansion." added Harry. Dumbledore stretched out his hand, indicating that he wanted to see the bottle. Waving his wand over it, golden letters started to form in the air. The twins realized that it was the ingredients of the potion. Dumbledore examined the list carefully before returning the bottle to Harry.

"It seems this is the Memoria Potion. Quite rare and very hard to make." commented Dumbledore. Hermione started to enter the world of the conscious. Quickly, as Draco carcass her throat (to make the liquid go down), Harry poured the potion into her mouth. Hermione started to twist and turn, her body trying to reject the nasty fluid. Finally she swallowed it and gently woken up.

"Huh? What? Where am I?" asked Hermione, blinking her chocolate eyes. Her face softens to one much more naïve and innocent.

"You're in my office Hermione. Do you remember anything? I mean after you got taken." asked Dumbledore.

"No, I'm sorry." replied Hermione, her smile faltering slightly.

"Do you know who I am?" asked Draco, hoping she did.

"Of course!" shouted Hermione hugging him tightly.

"That means you know who I am too!" said Harry, grinning. He joined the hug which lasted until Hermione let out a yawn.

"I think our little genius is sleepy." stated Draco. Hermione, dozing off as they spoke, was placed on Draco's back and piggyback rode to her bed.

"Good night sleepy head." whispered Harry, tucking her in.

"Don't dream about any boys except us (AN: he means it in a protective brotherly way)" said Draco kissing her forehead.

Next Morning- Great Hall

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have a few announcements." said Dumbledore, his voice silencing all the conversions. "We have three new students transferring from Durmstrang. Their names are Blaise and Michael Zabini with Blake Riddle."

The Hogwarts female population just practically died from the hotness overload.

"SORRY WE'LL LATE GRANDFATHER" shouted Hermione's voice. The doors opened and in rushed Hermione and the twins. She blushed daintily when everyone stared at her. Harry and Draco came in behind her, huffing and breathing deeply. When they saw the new additions to Hogwarts, both of them growled and stood protectively beside Hermione.

"MINNIE!" shouted Mickey, running at her, unnoticing everyone's eyes on the scene in front of them. He rushed over to Hermione, capturing her in a tight bear hug, before the twins could stop him.

Sorry but that's all for now! Please review or I just might not update for such a long time again! Lol!


	11. Chapter 11

Ello peoples! Lol I know I haven't update for a while but life is being itself and killing me slowly! I'm trying to wrap it all up and end the story but unfortunately my plot is getting in the way…lol . Well Hope you enjoy this chapter and review please!

**Fight for an Ex-Sister's Hand**

**Chapter 11**

"What? Who are you? What are you doing?" asked Hermione, looking very dazed and confused.

"Minnie, you forgot me again!" complained Mickey who realized first what had happened to his beloved. He released Hermione and studied her face carefully before landing a gentle kiss on her cherry red lips.

"Hey! What are you talking about? And who gives you right to just kiss me?" shouted Hermione. Her cheeks were flushed a rosy red as she started panicking.

Mickey let out a loud sigh before saying, "It didn't work!"

As this was going on, the rest of the Hogwarts students and teachers looked on with interest. One question was set in all of their minds, what in the world did these handsome new students have to do with their precious school idols. Harry and Draco were glaring at Blaise and Mickey, not truly knowing what to do. Blake just stood there looking a bit bored.

"Now, now you may settle this somewhere else. We have a sorting to get through." broke in Dumbledore politely but firmly. His eyes twinkled at the very funny scene (at least to him). "First shall be Blake Riddle."

Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

'So this is the first born of Tom Riddle. You're very much like your sister.' rang the voice of the hat in his head.

'Guess so.' replied Blake.

"Slytherin is an obvious choice, no?' asked the hat.

'True but…'

'But you wish to be with your dearest sister?'

'Yes'

"Then it shall be' "Gryffindor!" roared the sorting hat.

Claps sounded from the Gryffindor table. The sorting hat was taken off Blake's head as he got up to join Hermione and her adopted twin brothers who had sat down.

"Nice to meet you, Blake!" welcomed Hermione sweetly.

Blake seem to be a bit put out as his sister who he risked everything for treated him as any other student.

'Well, maybe this is the best' he thought as he said "Ditto!"

"Next shall be Michael Zabini" stated Dumbledore.

"But I go by Mickey!" announced Mickey before the hat was placed over his head.

'Mickey? Sounds a bit childish for a child of the House of Zabini…' commented the hat.

"So? Just put me in the same house as my Minnie!' ordered Mickey with impatience.

'As you wish!' "Gryffindor!" shouted the hat. Once again the table burst into happiness.

Mickey followed Blake's example and move to sit next to Harry whose twin was sitting between Hermione and Blake and sat on the other side of Hermione.

"Hi!" said Hermione who was delighted in having the person who held the information she seek.

"Ello my Minnie." greeted Mickey.

"Why do you call me—?" started Hermione who was interrupted by the sorting of Blaise.

"Slytherin!" screamed the sorting hat almost just after the hat was placed on Blaise's head.

"Now that that's done, I would like to announce Hogwarts will be hosting a ball on All Hollow's Eve. It shall be a masked one with the revealing when the clock strikes 12. Years 3 or older will be allowed to attend with the younger students allow to have a separate party in their own houses." decreed Dumbledore. "Now let's eat!"

Lavish foods appeared on the once empty table, filling the Great Hall with wonderful aromas.

"Let's do as our grandfather says before anything. We'll discuss this later." said Draco seeing Hermione opening her mouth to start her parade of questions. He had hoped this would all be over and things would go back to the way it was.

Hermione sighed before listening to him and started on a delicious looking vegetarian burger.

Later that night…

"Ok! Now spill!" ordered Hermione. Blake and Mickey were in her room along with Harry and Draco.

Sorry but that's all. I'm going to redo this story since a lot of the chapters don't piece up very well. I'm sorry! It's because I update slowly so the new story will have long chapters. The plot might be the same with a little of it changed or completely changed. I don't know. But still please review!!!


End file.
